Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed invention concerns the transmission of digital images and, more particularly, improved systems for editing, formatting, arranging, storing, publishing and viewing digital images, whether in social media or for commercial purposes.
Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various systems have been developed for storing publishing, viewing and sharing images such as photographs and video media. Especially as used in connection with Internet communication, such images are composed in digital media and published though Internet or telephonic transmission. Examples of such communications are found in connection with systems that are associated with trade names that include: Facebook™, Twitter™, YouTube™, Flickr™, Instagram™ and others.
However, editing and publication of images in such systems has continued to be a somewhat awkward and command intensive process. There has remained a continuing need for systems and methods that are capable of more facilely and quickly arranging, cropping and otherwise editing digital images and also storing and publishing those images through a given network and viewing them on mobile and other devices.